


Carnations

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Archery, Detention, M/M, Phil on student council, Principal Nick Fury, Starkbucks-background, Valentine's Day, Ward is an ass, carnations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: A week before Valentines' Day, Clint Barton is given a choice. Sit in detention and miss archery practice, or take his detention during lunch selling carnations with Phil Coulson.Clint picks the carnations. He can sit with his crush and sell carnations, and be fine. Right?





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way behind in posting this, but this was the first post for Imagine ClintCoulson on tumblr! You should all go check it out! We fill prompts for our two boys and are always accepting more!
> 
> Prompt from twangcat:   
> Imagine Phil and Clint crushing on each other in high school and selling flowers for valentines day together

Phil had just pulled out the cash box for the sale when he caught sight of Principal Fury stalking toward the table, dragging Clint Barton with him. Barton was arguing with Fury as they walked and it was only when they were a few feet away that Phil was able to hear what Barton was whining about. 

“Come on, Fury. He totally deserved it.”

Fury grimaced and from where Phil was sitting he could tell, this was not the first time he’d heard this from Barton. “It doesn’t matter how much he deserved it. Rules are rules and punching someone is automatic detention. Now you can sit here and sell carnations with Coulson or you can miss practice this afternoon and sit with Ms. Hill instead.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll sell the flowers.”

They’d reached the table and Fury pointed at the chair next to Phil. “Good choice. Now sit.” 

Clint took a seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Phil looked up at Fury. “Sir? What’s going on?”

“Mr. Barton thought it was a good idea to punch Grant Ward after class. So now he is going to sit here and help you sell carnations and we’re going to consider this whole mess dealt with.”

Fury left muttering something about idiot teenagers. Phil bristled and busied himself getting all the delivery slips and pens ready. He would have preferred selling the carnations by himself rather than with someone who didn’t want to be there. 

They still had a few minutes before the bell would ring and as Phil finished with their supplies, Clint asked. “So what are we doing here?”

“It’s the annual carnation sale for Valentine’s Day. All the money goes to the student council and we use it to pay for events like prom.”

Clint scooched his chair closer to Phil’s and leaned into Phil’s space. “Cool. So what do you need me to do?”

Phil lost all ability to think with Clint so close. He’d been harboring a small crush on him since they’d been partnered for a project during Trigonometry last year. Clint had proven to be much smarter than he let on and he and Phil had worked well together and when the project had finished, Phil had found himself wanting to know more about the other boy.

Clint had revived the school’s archery team and with his skill and that of Kate Bishop, they’d quickly made it a champion team. Phil had seen Clint practicing one afternoon after a student council meeting and the sight of toned, muscular arms pulling back the string and the way Clint’s hair had turned more golden in the sun had left Phil speechless. Clint had waved, and Phil had felt himself turn bright red before waving shyly back. 

“Coulson? You still with me?” Clint waved a hand in front of Phil’s face before sing-songing. “Hello?”

“Sorry. What was the question again?”

“What do you need me to do?” Clint nudged Phil with his elbow. “Everything alright, Phil? You seem a little out of it.”

“I’m fine. If you could handle the delivery sheets that would be great. People will give me the money and then pick which color carnation they want to send and fill out the sheet. They can leave their names off them if they want, but we do need the name of who they want it delivered to.”

“What are the colors for?”

“White for friendship, pink for a crush, and red for love.” 

“Cool. I think I got it.” 

Clint moved his chair back from Phil and started spreading the pens out in front of him. Phil felt the loss of the other boy keenly. He’d liked having Clint so close. 

He was in the midst of checking the change in the cashbox when Clint asked. “How much do these things cost?”

“Three dollars.”

The bell rang and Clint held up a hand for a high five. Once Phil gave him the high five, Clint beamed and winked. “I got this, Phil. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t, Clint.” Before he could say more, students started approaching the table and buying carnations. 

Business was a little slow since it was just the first day, so Phil asked, “why’d you punch Ward?”

Clint smirked. “He wouldn’t leave that new girl alone. You know her, right? I saw you showing her around.”

Phil did know her. Daisy had just moved to town and while she was a bit of a loner, she’d been friendly and nice enough. “Yeah, I know her.”

“We have a couple classes together and she’s like me, a foster kid. We were talking after class and that jerk, Ward would not go away. I asked Daisy and she said he’d been like that for a few days now and when he came back, she said go away and he wouldn’t, so I punched him. Unfortunately, Fury saw and you know the rest.”

“He definitely had it coming.” 

“Thanks, Phil.” 

Since the bell was about to ring, Phil made a note of how much they’d made and was about to start packing up himself when Clint handed him three singles. 

“Clint?”

“I wanna buy one, but you can’t look. Okay?”

“Sure.” Phil took the money and looked away while Clint filled out his slip and shuffled it in amongst the others. 

When the bell rang, they parted to go to their separate classes and Phil continued to feel warm all day after his conversation with Clint. 

*****A Week Later: Valentine’s Day*****

Phil was sitting in U.S. History trying to pay attention and not think about the fact that it was Valentine’s day when Stark passed him a note. 

_When do the carnations get delivered?_

Phil took a peek up at Mr. Sitwell who was still lecturing and wrote back. 

_This period like 20 min_

Tony nodded and started watching the clock. Phil went back to trying to pay attention while checking the clock every so often. 

When 20 minutes had finally gone by, both Tony and Phil looked up when there was a knock at the door. Natasha, one of Phil’s fellow council member had a handful of carnations and came into pass them out. Natasha took her time and came to Tony and Phil last. 

“Two red carnations for Stark.” She leaned in and whispered. “Steve and Bucky were very pleased with their’s.” 

Tony blushed and whispered, “thank you.” 

Natasha came to Phil and held out a pink carnation. “Looks like someone’s got a crush, Coulson.” 

Phil took the carnation and read the note. He recognized Clint’s spiky handwriting and felt his heart start to race. 

_Phil I really liked working with you and would like to take you on a date. I’ll be at the range after these are delivered._   
_\--Clint_

Phil looked up at Natasha, who nodded and Phil grabbed his books and dashed out of class. He ran all the way to the range and when he got there, he found Clint standing there one red rose in his hand and a nervous smile on his face. He looked good too. Dark skinny jeans and tight purple t-shirt and Phil had to force himself to remember to breathe as he stared. 

“Clint?”

“Hey, Phil. Got my carnation, I see.” 

Phil looked at the flower in his hand and nodded. “Is that rose for me as well?”

“It is, but there’s a catch.”

Phil took a few steps closer to Clint. “And what’s that?”

“You gotta go on a date with me. Tonight.”

“Is that all?”

Clint’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Phil shrugged. “It’s not much of a catch. I’ve wanted to go out with you for a while now.”

“Wha-really?”

Phil got even closer, so he and Clint were only a few inches away. “Really.” 

Clint smiled again and there was a spark of mischief in his eye. “So if I added a kiss to my demands, how would that go?”

Phil closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Clint’s. “Very well.”

Clint kissed Phil this time and hummed into the contact. “I like kissing you.”

“I like it too. We can do more tonight. Pick me up at 7?”

“Deal.”


End file.
